In the Palm of Her Hand
by lostanddistracted
Summary: My followup to chapter 194. What happens after Kyoko turns the tables on Ren? And what happens when Kyoko has Ren dancing in the palm of her hand?
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat followup to chapter 194**

**Annoying disclaimer that must go on every story: **I do not own, obviously.

I did skip over some of the conversation, so if you want the whole thing read the chapter. Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Are you still keeping in contact with him?"

Kyoko watched as Ren became someone different and it definitely wasn't Setsu's beloved Nii-san. This man scared her. He looked at her, pushing for an answer while barely holding back a boiling rage that was threatening to come to the surface. Whoever it was that was controlling Ren leaned ever closer and moved his hand up her body until it stopped at the top of her shirt, resting right between her breasts. Kyoko could feel her heart beat quicken and her skin heat at his touch. She knew that Ren wasn't the one doing it, but it was still his body, his hand, and that was the only thing her body seemed to register.

She had to do something. Anything to get some distance between her body and Ren's. Because if he continued to get any closer to her…Kyoko didn't even want to think about what could happen. All she knew was that whatever happened would probably not be good for her or her heart. He had already broken off nearly all the locks of the safe protecting her heart and right now that traitor in her chest was beating not only in fear but also with a slight anticipation of what could come next.

There was only one thing she could do. Take control of the situation and steer it far away from where it might be going. So she focused, which was quite a feat considering her position and let Setsuka take over. After all, acting the part was the only way she could confront a person like this, a person who kind of reminded her of how Cain Heel acted towards everyone besides his little sister. She looked at Ren, at her Nii-san.

"Why…are you…asking me…this…now?" She asked slightly breathless only just then getting her heart to stop racing. But it was only a few seconds later that she did something that surprised not only Ren but herself as well, but she ignored the feeling and let Setsu take over. And as Setsu, she grabbed Ren by his collar and pulled him onto the bed.

Ren stared up at Kyoko. He couldn't believe it; she had just pulled him down onto the bed next to her and sat on top of him with a confident and suggestive look on her face. The only thing he could do was stare wide-eyed and shocked at the sudden action that was incredibly un-Kyoko like.

"So what if I am? What's so wrong about that, Nii-san?" Ren's mind was racing trying to catch up. _Nii-san?_ Then it clicked. Kyoko had switched directly into Setsuka Heel while he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be acting. He was ashamed of himself but also impressed by the girl now sitting on top of him. Mere moments before, she had looked terrified of him and what he would do and now…now she was the one calling the shots and he had to catch up. It was a position he was not often put in; normally he was the one leading his partner.

As he attempted to get over the shock and transition back into Cain Heel, his thoughts were once more interrupted when Kyoko, no Setsu giggled. He watched as she leaned forward over his chest and put her arms up by his head.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." She nuzzled his cheek before pulling back. "I just wanted to make you jealous." Oh, she had definitely accomplished that, but not as Setsu. She sat back up, causing her hips to grind on his which he was keenly aware of, and began twirling her hair around her finger with downcast eyes.

"After all, you've been ignoring me lately." Her eyes met his once again. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?" By this time Ren had finally recovered from his initial shock and was able to get back into character. His eyes hardened slightly when he began acting again.

"Hmm…and why would you think that, Setsu?" His voice was deep and rough, just like Cain Heel's had always been. Setsu pouted and got off of him. She went over and picked up her phone. A tick started in his jaw at the action, but he kept acting.

"Because," she said, exaggerating the word, "you've been so busy lately that you haven't even talked to me." Talked to Setsu that is. And Cain Heel hadn't been busy, but Tsuruga Ren had been. _So she's using the time since we last played the Heel siblings as Cain ignoring her, huh?_ Ren had to admit it was an interesting twist and as much as he wanted to respond likewise, he had to act as Cain Heel, the loving older brother who spoiled Setsu.

She had turned away from him to stare out the window. Kyoko was excited that she was able to manipulate Cain and relieved that they seemed to be on safer ground than they had been earlier. The tension about the phone call was still present but it was more manageable now that Ren had returned to acting as Cain Heel. The bed creaked behind her as he got up. She heard his heavy but surprisingly rather quiet footsteps as he walked towards her. Acting as Setsu's brother, he leaned down and placed his forearm on the wall beside her.

"You know I didn't mean to ignore you." He ran a large hand up and over her shoulder before pushing her hair back away from her neck. "You are my adorable little sister after all." Cain had taken a step closer to her so that he could whisper the words in her ear. She shuddered in response to the whisper and though it had made Kyoko a little uncomfortable, Setsu had liked it. The sister loved her brother and not just in a sisterly way.

Ren noticed the shudder that ran through Kyoko's body but she didn't turn around which could only mean that Setsu was still upset with Cain. As frustrated as Ren was about being the one following, he knew that unless he could get Setsu to forgive Cain, he wouldn't be able to regain control of the situation without hurting her or falling out of character. Again. Which meant that Cain had to spoil her.

He leaned back and looked down at her.

"I'll take you shopping." The first time the siblings had gone shopping, Cain had convinced Kyoko that Setsu was a fashionable girl who never wore the same outfit twice. So if she was still playing the part, Setsu would probably jump at the opportunity for another shopping spree.

She considered the idea for a moment before turning back around to face him, arms crossed and a small, satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"And I can get whatever I want?" _She truly has grasped Setsu's personality perfectly._ And he was still being pulled along. He leaned forward so they were once again on the same level.

"Of course." Setsu's smile grew.

"Alright. I suppose I can forgive you this time." She walked past him and Ren couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh. He had just danced in the palm of Setsu's hand and Kyoko knew it. Ren was impressed that she had progressed that much in such a short amount of time. _If she would just abandon her plan for revenge then she could really grow to be a great actress._


	2. Chapter 2

****Ok, just an update from earlier. Pretty much the same just cleaning up some grammar mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day had been spent shopping. Cain had taken Setsu to half a dozen of stores and the two had left each one with at least one bag full of new clothes. What Kyoko was going to do with all of these clothes once their job as the Heel siblings was over remained a mystery. After all, the clothes were pieces that Setsu would wear not ones that Kyoko would normally wear. She sighed and tried not to think about it.

"Cut." The director's words shook Kyoko from her thoughts. She blinked a few times before returning to Setsu and watched as Cain walked away from the set. He had such a demanding presence that she couldn't but let a small smile cross her lips as she walked listlessly over to him.

"Alright everyone," it was the director again. Setsu stopped once reaching her brother and stood casually with one hand on her hip. "We'll go ahead and break for lunch, so be back here in one hour." With that people began chatting and heading for the studio cafeteria. Everyone went to change out of their costumes so as not to run the risk of staining them. Only Cain and Setsu remained in costume, including Cain's makeup. Setsu put her hand on his arm and looked up at him with that same confident smile.

"You go on back to the dressing room, I'll get lunch." Cain shook his head.

"I can't allow my cute little sister go alone." Cain ran one hand along her jaw line, his expression softening in a way only Setsu would see, and with that Setsu caved and the two headed towards the cafeteria like everyone else.

Shou had just walked into the cafeteria and, as always, everyone turned to look at him. Head held high with an arrogant smirk on his face, he walked through the room. He loved hearing the murmurs and seeing looks he was getting, whether they be out of jealousy or infatuation he didn't care. As long as all eyes were on him.

A couple of times, Shou had looked over at some of the women who blushed, looked away, and started giggling to their friends. _Ha! Take that Tsuruga Ren._ He would have laughed out loud but that would have ruined the cool persona he had built for himself. However, his limelight was soon stolen.

Shou's eyes narrowed as he noticed that the people who had been focusing on him were now staring at something behind him. He turned around wanting to know just who it was that could snatch everyone's eyes away from him. Then he saw her and it was easy to tell why people had stared at her, though he still didn't like it. The girl stood out. She had long blond hair with pink highlights pulled up off her neck and a lip piercing with a chain connecting it to her ear and wore an outfit that left little to the imagination. It was a tight black mini-dress that had a red corseted ribbon and barely reached mid-thigh. The ribbon started under her left arm, the skin underneath exposed until her waist, where the ribbon tightened to a close as it curled down the front of her hip and leg. Add in a long, fingerless, red glove on her right arm, studded bracelets, black chocker, and short chain-wrapped slouchy boots to finish it off. Yeah, the mind didn't need to work too hard with this one.

The girl walked carelessly through the room, not paying any attention to the many guys whose eyes were roaming up and down her body. Even Shou couldn't help it; his eyes traveled her body as she walked closer and closer to him. Then without even a glance in his direction, she walked right past. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. This girl had just completely ignored him. The Fuwa Shou! The top singer/songwriter on the charts! _That's it._ His eyes narrowed as his eyes once more followed the girl. _I'll make this girl fall for me. Nobody, nobody ignores me._ He quickly strode out the cafeteria, a concerned Shoko slowly following, earning him quite a few quizzical looks, all of which he ignored.

It wasn't long after Shou left when another person walked in, catching everyone's eye, but this time it wasn't out of love or jealousy. It was fear that was in their eyes. Standing just inside the entrance of the cafeteria was a man whose very presence screamed **DANGER**. The room went silent.

Setsu turned around. She had noticed the room grow dead silent and a smile appeared on her lips. _Nii-san._ He was standing on the far side of the room. Just standing there, in all his murderous, black glory. Cain didn't even walk into the room; all he did was call her.

"Nii-san." She said with a playful smirk. Cain turned sideways in the doorway, an unannounced order that they were leaving. Setsu turned around and grabbed the two bentos she had just picked up for them and walked over to her brother. She didn't rush but seemed to glide across the room, even with the clicking of her heels. The glide itself was so full of attitude and confidence that if anyone else had tried to walk like that, it would have looked ridiculous, but Setsu pulled it off flawlessly.

Cain turned and headed back to their dressing room with Setsu following right behind. When they got there, the two started eating. Kyoko couldn't get over seeing Shou. _What is he even doing here? This isn't Queen Records!_ Unfortunately, Kyoko had always been pretty easy to read; especially with regards to Tsuruga Ren.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko looked up. It wasn't Cain asking Setsu, but Ren asking her. There was a long pause before she could formulate an answer that wouldn't result in Ren turning into whoever he had been last night. Her eyes darted back and forth across the floor as she thought. She took a quick glance at Ren from under her eyelashes and sighed. He was just sitting there waiting patiently for her answer and Kyoko knew that he would know right away if she was lying.

"Fuwa Shou is here," she mumbled. Ren simply made a hmm sound, wordlessly asking her to speak louder. She repeated it and looked up to see how he would respond. Ren's hands clenched and his expression had hardened, but it wasn't the reaction he had, had last night for which she was thankful for. The man last night scared her and even now she couldn't suppress a shudder when she thought about it.

"You're not leaving my sight." Kyoko froze as the words came out in the same voice that she had heard last night. Though Ren didn't have the same angry eyes, it didn't stop the stranger from creeping into his voice. Kyoko nodded furiously. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of last night.

There was a knock on the door. Glad for the distraction, Kyoko got up and walked over to answer it, returning to Setsu as she did. The door creaked. Outside was one of the stagehands for the movie.

"Um…we are going to start filming again in about twenty minutes, so could you tell your brother that he needs to be there in ten?" The man really shouldn't have been asking a question, but as with the rest of the cast and production staff, Cain Heel scared him. It was much easier to deal with the younger sister than it was the quite-possibly-crazed-murderer that was Cain Heel.

Setsu merely tilted her head and nodded, closing the door in the man's face. She turned around to find Cain looking over at her. A sly smile met her lips and she walked over to him.

"You heard?"

"Ah." They were completely back into Heel sibling mode. Setsu followed her brother to the studio after the two were done eating. They took their time; it wasn't like anyone was going to give them a hard time about it after all. Cain scared everybody he passed. When they arrived at the studio, there was an excited murmur going around the cast. By catching phrases here and there while still maintaining Setsu's bored, uninterested attitude, Kyoko managed to gather that some famous artist was going to be on set. _Wait. Famous Artist! No, no, no, no, no, please no!_ She prayed, but God had a fun way of sending her bad luck in big bursts at a time. And much like she was dreading, the director soon caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, it is my pleasure to announce that Fuwa Shou will be watching in on our filming today." There were excited squeals and clapping heard from every woman in the room, save for Setsu, who couldn't look any less interested.

Ren looked over at Kyoko only to see a very unimpressed Setsu, at least on the outside. Who knew what was really going on in that confusing head of hers. Her bored appearance, while not letting him completely calm down, did help to lower his earlier anger to a level where he could still act; especially since his anger had spiked when the director made his announcement. Lucky for him, the angry and murderous aura perfectly fit the character of Cain Heel.

"Oh, Heel-san, you're here." Everyone quieted and turned around. Cain Heel was definitely someone to avoid if at all possible, as he had clearly demonstrated that he didn't need choreography to bring a knife to a man's throat. People gave him a wide berth as he walked towards the director, who had motioned him towards them. Ren kept taking quick glances over at Kyoko; she was doing what he said and not leaving his sight. Ren let slip a small smile before quickly wiping it away and replacing it with Cain's normal dangerous expression.

"Cain, I would like you to meet Fuwa Shou. Fuwa-san, this is Cain Heel and his sister, Setsuka Heel." Cain didn't move or give any form of acknowledgment and Setsu did about the same, only uncrossing her arms to flip her hand in his direction. Ren was secretly pleased to see a tick starting in the singer's jaw. Clearly he was not used to the disrespect he was getting from the two of them. Cain moved past him to head to the set and after a moment of staring at the singer and twirling her hair, Setsu followed. Neither one had said a word to him.

Shou was using all of his practiced cool persona not to start shaking and stomping after the two. The girl, Setsuka, had ignored him for a second time. Even after they were introduced! It solidified his resolve. _Yes. This girl is going to fall for me. Hard. And when she does, I'm going to shatter her heart into little pieces._


	3. Chapter 3

****This is new. So read, review, and enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The actors soon piled into the studio set and were a little surprised at the Heel siblings, well mostly just Setsu. Cain was sitting back against a couch offstage and Setsu was next to him but had her legs up on the couch crossing over her brothers. And he didn't look bothered by it at all. The siblings continued to amaze, in scary, horrifying ways.

Cain looked at Setsu, she had her arms crossed and was pouting. He smiled; she was adorable when she pouted. He didn't ask what she was thinking about; it would have been something that Ren would have done, not Cain. So he let her just sit there with her legs over his.

Eventually the director called for him and Setsu removed her legs. Cain got up and she followed as he walked over to the set. The action started and Cain was soon beating up one of the other actors. Out of the corner of his eye, Ren saw Shou walk up and start talking to Kyoko, who continued to act a perfect uninterested Setsu. Hoping that she wouldn't break character and do something that would give her away, Ren went back to the fight.

Setsu heard Shou behind her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and popped her hip out to the side.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Fuwa Shou." It wasn't his style to shake hands, so instead he just leaned back with one hand in his pocket and put on what was supposed to be a seductive expression. It didn't work on Setsu.

"The director already said that." She didn't even look in his direction, but smiled when she saw Cain deliver the final, though choreographed, blow to some scared actor. The director went to talk to her Nii-san and get ready to do another scene which, unfortunately, meant that she would have to wait longer to talk to him again.

"Come on, your brother's busy. Why don't I show you around?" Shou leaned in so he was talking in her ear and touched his hand to her waist, but couldn't believe what Setsu did next. She spun around and suddenly there was a loud smack echoing through the studio. Everyone turned to look at them, even the people acting, and saw a red mark on the singer's face.

Setsu had slapped him. Hard.

Shou's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. She had just hit him. Not even his parents had ever hit him! And this girl had done so without a moment's hesitation. With everyone as stunned as the singer, nobody noticed Cain smirking in the background.

With the lull in the action, Setsu turned and walked back over to the sofa she and Cain had been sitting on earlier. She crossed her legs and went about examining her nails, not even caring about all of the people staring at her in shock.

The director, who had also been staring, glanced around at his still stunned cast and crew. There wasn't any way that they were going to get any work done any time soon.

"Ok," he clapped his hands, grabbing some attention from those around him. "Let's take a break. We'll meet back here in half-an-hour." The crowd slowly started to dissipate until only the director, singer and Heel siblings were left. Shou glared at the siblings. Ever since his debut, Shou had been adored and idolized, but in just one day, those two had angered and humiliated him. In front of the entire cast no less. After Cain and Setsu left there was an awkward silence between the other two. The director quickly apologized for her actions before making a hasty escape. Not long after that, the singer stomped out of the studio in a very childish and uncool manner.

While Shou was trying to deal with what had just happened, Kyoko was freaking out. While her inner demons were happily throwing a little party, she was scared stiff of what would happen if Shou found out that she was Setsu. _Oh no! What if he finds out that it was really me that hit him? I can't believe I just did that! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_

She was brought out of her inner monologue by Ren. He had enjoyed watching Kyoko hit the damn singer and it showed; a rare smirk crossed his lips, but it was soon replaced by a momentary scowl as she started to explain what had happened. By the time she was done, the fake smile that, Kyoko knew, meant he was angry had returned. Her little demons started coming out again but she quickly shook them off.

"Kyoko," his voice was deeper than normal, she heard that tone somewhere before. Then it clicked; it was the same tone from the other night when Shou had called her. She turned and backed up until she was against the table. He leaned down and set his hands on either side of her hips. "Something like this won't happen again, right." It wasn't a question. Kyoko nodded furiously. This, whoever-it-was that could control Ren was definitely not someone she wanted to anger. He nodded once and backed away from her. There was a knock on the door a minute later.

_Why couldn't they have come earlier?_ If they had then she might have been able to avoid Ren's angry body-snatcher's attack; then again, there probably would have been some questions if they had been found in such a position. She heard her name, or well, Setsu's, and threw on a Setsu-like expression. It was forced and fake, but it seemed to work on the visitor. Luckily the man walked away moments later and she had time to actually get back into character. She needed an excuse to have some time away from Ren before she could face Cain as Setsu.

"You go ahead, Nii-san. I don't want to spend any more time with that _singer_," she said with disgust, "than I have to. But don't worry," her walk was not as smooth as Setsu's should have been, but she was more in character than she had been. "I'll be back soon to watch more of your fights." She held her hands behind her back and tilted her head.

Cain didn't like it, but Ren understood. He didn't want her anywhere near the singer either; so he nodded and walked out the door. He was one of the last ones to enter the studio and heard the director clear his throat.

"Well, before we get back to the filming, it has come to my attention that Fuwa-san has an interview later tonight and will not be able to watch the rest of today's filming." There were mixed responses and theories about why he was _really_ gone, but the director was soon dictating what scene they were going to film next and the drama was pushed to the side. For the time being.


End file.
